Bedford, Virginia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1498450 |footnotes = }} Bedford is an independent city located within the confines of Bedford County in the U.S. state of Virginia. It serves as the county seat of Bedford County. As of 2009, the city had a total population of 6,083.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011 The Bureau of Economic Analysis combines the city of Bedford with surrounding Bedford county for statistical purposes. It is part of the Lynchburg Metropolitan Statistical Area. Bedford is home to the National D-Day Memorial. (despite the "National" in its name, the memorial is owned and operated by a Non-governmental, non-profit, education foundation). The United States Congress warranted that this memorial would be the nation's D-Day Memorial and President Bill Clinton authorized this effort in September 1996. President George W. Bush dedicated this memorial as the nation's D-Day memorial on June 6, 2001. Bedford lost more residents per capita in the Normandy landings than any other American community. Nineteen soldiers from Bedford, whose 1944 population was about 3,200, were killed on D-Day. Three other Bedford soldiers died later in the Normandy campaign. Proportionally this community suffered the nation's severest D-Day losses.http://www.nytimes.com/2009/04/23/us/23nance.html?scp=1&sq=bedford&st=cse Bedford City and County maintain relationships with 11 communities on the Normandy Coast of France. One sister city, Trévières, France, sent Bedford an exact replica of its own World War I memorial statue. The face of the statue was damaged in World War II by artillery fire from US forces retaking the town. The Bedford statue also bears these wounds and is erected on the grounds of the National D-Day Memorial. Bedford is also near Poplar Forest, the rural retreat of Thomas Jefferson. Geography Bedford is located at (37.334591, -79.522783) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 6.9 square miles (17.9 km²)— 6.9 square miles (17.8 km²) of it is land and 0.14% is water. Bedford sits at the feet of the Peaks of Otter. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,299 people, 2,519 households, and 1,592 families residing in the city. The population density was 914.5 persons per square mile (353.0/km²). There were 2,702 housing units at an average density of 392.3 per square mile (151.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 75.33% White, 22.38% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.24% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 0.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 75.0% of Bedford's population was non-Hispanic whites. 22.7% were African-American. Asians were 0.8% of the population. Latinos were now 0.8% of the population. In 2000 there were 2,519 households out of which 27.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.0% were married couples living together, 17.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% were non-families. 33.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.87. In the city the population was spread out with 21.6% under the age of 18, 7.2% from 18 to 24, 27.8% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 22.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 90.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $28,792, and the median income for a family was $35,023. Males had a median income of $28,668 versus $18,065 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,423. About 15.4% of families and 19.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.4% of those under age 18 and 11.1% of those age 65 or over. Economy Top employers According to the city's 2010 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Bedford CAFR the top employers in the city were: International links Bedford has a Friendship Treaty with: * Ivybridge, Devon, England (signed in 2004).Ivybridge International Links from the Ivybridge Town Guide See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bedford, Virginia References External links *City of Bedford * * http://www.bedfordartacademy.org/ * http://www.applevalleyhomeplace.com * http://www.applevalleynurseries.com * http://grossorchards.com Category:Bedford, Virginia Category:Cities in Virginia Category:County seats in Virginia Category:Lynchburg metropolitan area